Fooled You!
by Twiners3
Summary: Nina and Jerome pretend to be dating to make Fabian jealous.  Nina hopes that he will make Fabian admit his feelings for her, but will it work, or do the opposite? Fabina and Patrome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about HOA!

_ Nina's P.O.V._

I was sitting on my bed in my room, reading my favorite book. I was just getting to the best part when I heard a distant squeal getting closer and closer.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! Ninaaaaaaaaa!" Amber squealed as she walked into our shared room.

"Yes Amber, what exciting news do you have _this _time" I laughed.

"Well," she said as she plopped down at the end of my bed, "Everyone knows how you and Fabian totally LOVEEE each other, since he wont admit it, let's make you and Jerome pretend to be going out, so Fabian will get jealous!" Amber said excitedly.

"Amber, Fabian and I don't like each other." I said. Already I could feel a blush coming on.

"Oh come on Nina! We're not idiots! We can all tell!" Amber said.

"Okay, I do like your idea though, it sounds fun. I don't think Jerome will agree to it though." I told Amber.

"Of course he will, he wants to make Fabian admit it as the rest of us." Amber said.

"Okay, I'll go ask him right now." I said as I was getting up off my bed.

"YEAH NINA, LETS GO-"I cut Amber off then.

"Please don't cheer Amber." I told her as I was laughing.

"Fine" She said pouting.

I left the room, heading to Jerome's rooms. This is going to be fun. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HOA!

THANK YOU: Thanks to all my reviewers! They are all really nice, and it makes me feel good about my writing, except for one that explained my grammar mistakes….but it doesn't matter! Thanks again everyone!

CHAPTER 2!

_ Nina's POV_

I walked down the stairs, heading to Jerome's room. On my way there, I saw Fabian writing in a little black leather book in the common room. I decided to go see him before I went to Jerome's room.

"Hey Fabian, what's up?" I said to him. As soon as I came in, he let out a little squeal, and threw the book behind the red leather couch.

"He-e-yy Nina, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"Are you, okay?" I decided to make a joke and say, "Not writing in your diary, are you?"

When I said that, he turned cherry red, and looked into his lap with a little smile on his face and said, "No, where would you get that." I could tell that he was lying though. That's new, a British boy with a diary.

"Well, I got to go talk to Jerome about something; I'll talk to you later." I told him as I got up from my spot on the couch.

"Jerome? Well, okay, I'll see you later lov- Nina." He said nervously, and then ran out off the room. I knew he didn't like me, I was positive, but he just called me lov, which leads into love, and I feel like I'm going to faint! OMG! Wait, I'm getting off topic, I need to go talk to Jerome, uurrgghh. I slowly walked to Jerome's room, and knocked…

_ Fabian's POV_

I wonder why Nina just went to talk to Jerome. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ALMOST CALLED HER LOVE! I'M AN IDIOT, SHE MUST KNOW I LIKE HER NOW! I ran into my room, and jumped face down onto my bed. My face was in my pillow when Mick walked in.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? Girl troubles? If it's that Amber wants you to carry her "little shopping bags" around the mall, I've been there, done that, and not going back," he said as he plopped down on his own bed.

"No Mick, not Amber troubles, Nina troubles, why don't you sit down, and I'll tell you a story," I said sitting up.

"I am sitting," he said.

"Oh, well then that will make this easier," I said.

"Dude, you're turning into a girl," he said.

I sighed and said, "Let me just tell you my story…" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HOA!

THANK YOU: Thanks to all my reviewers, and I promise to make them a lot longer! YOU GUYS ROCK! By the way, if you have any really good ideas you want me to put it the story, just put it in a review, and I'll write back in this, and I might have a special contest (wink wink)!

Chapter 3

_ Fabian's POV_

"Seriously dude! What high school boy has a diary! That's so not manly! I can't believ-," Right then Trudy called us all to dinner, and what a surprise, it was Mick's favorite tonight.

"FOOD! Got to go dude! See you after dinner!" He called from behind his shoulder as he was running towards the dining room, where else!

Frustrated and tired, I dragged myself down the stairs.

_ Nina's POV_

As the door opened to Alfie and Jerome's room, I saw them putting away their zombie costumes, I wonder what they're using them for…..it doesn't matter right now.

"Jerome, I have to ask you something, can you tell Alfie to go plan your nightly food fight or something?" I asked Jerome, staring at Alfie, lying on his bed.

"Sure Nina, Alfie, go find someone to bother," Jerome told Alfie.

"Cool, I love to do that, catch you later guys," He called.

"So what's up Nina? Need to get rid of someone? Pull a prank? Tell me, but it will cost you 10 pounds," He told me with an outstretched hand.

"No Jerome, I don't need any violence," I said pushing his hand away, "I need you to agree to pretend to be dating me to get Fabian jealous, Amber's idea, not mine." I told him.

"He got an evil smile on his face, and said, "So you're finally admitting that you like our little nerd prince, more like princess though?" He asked me.

I sighed and said, "Yes Jerome, but tell anyone and you're dead." I told him.

"Fine, I love messing with him, but it'll still cost you 10 pounds." He told me.

"Fine," I told him, "But you get paid afterwards," I said.

"Fine, it's worth the wait," He told me still smiling evilly.

"Being my fake boyfriend won't be easy though, I'm going to have fun with this, you have to carry my books, take me everywhere, always agree with me, and more," I told him smiling. This time he wasn't smiling though.

"Fine. Let's go sugarbear," He told me.

"No, no pet names AT ALL," I told him.

"Okay, let's go anyway though, I want to start the food fight," He told me, leaving without me.

"Wow, even as a fake boyfriend, he's bad at it," I mumbled to myself as I left my new "boyfriend's" (EW) room.

_ Fabian's POV_

As I entered the dinning room, I took my usual seat, next to Nina, except she wasn't there. I wondered if she was still with Jerome. Just the thought of that gave me the chills…

A few minutes later, Jerome came in, looking just the same as he does everyday. He took his usual seat, and threw a piece of his pasta at Alfie, which started their usual food fight.

Nina came in then, and was hit with a piece of Alfie's pasta in the face. She left the room to go clean herself up I assumed, and I went to go help her.

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked her, as she went up the stairs to the washroom to clean up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She told me.

I followed her up the stairs to help her.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"No thanks Fab's, I got it." She told me, giving me a smile as she closed the bathroom door.

SHE HAS A NICKNAME FOR ME! OH MY GOD! I have to write this down in my diary! I realized that I never picked up my diary from behind the couch! I suddenly became very scared. What if she read it! I ran down the stairs, and quickly looked behind the couch. In the dinning room, Trudy was cleaning up, so I assumed that everyone was done eating. My diary was gone! I started panicking, until I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, look who's been writing about my new girlfriend," Said a smiling Jerome, holding up my diary.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I screamed.

REVIEW! What do you think Nina and Jerome will do? How will Fabian react to Nina? SEND ME YOUR OPINIONS IN A REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the story idea!

THANK YOU! Okay, so whoever sends the nicest review of my stories gets to be in my story! Just send me a review and I'll tell you guys the winner, and tell you the rest of the details! Okay thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long!

_ Fabian's POV_

"You're what!" I repeated to Jerome. I couldn't believe it! I thought Nina liked me! This is so not what I wanted to hear!

"That's right Fabian, I'm dating Nina," Jerome said with a smirk.

"You're such a liar Jerome," I said trying to sound like I really believed myself, but I knew I didn't.

"Okay Fabian, you can go ask Nina, but I'm telling the truth," Jerome said, "And here, don't write about my girlfriend anymore, its lame," He told me walking to his room.

I couldn't believe it! I was just about to get the courage to ask Nina out, and she likes JEROME! I put my head in my hands and plopped down on the couch. I heard someone walk in, but I didn't care, until I heard the voice of who it was.

_ Nina's POV_

I walked into the living room, and saw Fabian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I wondered why.

"What's wrong Fabian?" I asked him, sitting down next to him.

"Nina, why are you dating Jerome?" He asked me with a mix of a sad, mad, and confused face.

That caught me off guard, and that apparently made him even more upset. "Whatever Nina, just forget about it, call me when you're ready to talk to me." He told me angrily as he left the room.

I just sat there stunned…I didn't know that this was going to upset him so much! I was going to have to get expert from the best person in the UK.

Amber.

_ Ambers POV_

What lip gloss should I use…..? I wondered, as Nina walked into the room, and threw my lip glosses out of my hand.

"Hey! That's a limited edition pink pop lip gloss, and a limited edition plum perfect lip gloss! They're SPECIAL!" I complained to her.

"This is bigger than lip gloss Amber, Fabian seems so upset, and I don't know what to do!" Nina said, as we sat down at my huge make-up stand.

"Here's what you do.."

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just had so much going on. I know it's short, but I don't have a lot of time right now, and I just really wanted to update. REVIEW NICELY PLEASE! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to the show HOA!

Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! Remember that this is your last day to put in a review to win the contest, remember, if yours is the nicest or I like it the most, you will win the contest! Thank you all again!

_ Nina's POV_

Oh….My…..God…. I just spent 3 hours listening to Amber telling me that he's going to be upset, but I have to make him even more jealous, and that Jerome and I have to act like a real couple. She said this all in the most detail ever.

"Okay Nina, go talk to Jerome and tell him about your plan to be more like a couple. You guys can start at dinner tonight." She said as she hurried me out of the room. As I was leaving, I heard he sigh and say, "My little Nina's growing up."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, as I was walking downstairs. I got to Jerome's room, and told him the plan.

"Does that mean I have to kiss you, like for real?" He said a little annoyed.

"Yeah Jerome, it's just until next Friday, and if it doesn't work by then we can call the entire plan off." I told him.

"Okay, this is going to be so fun!" He said with a smirk.

"Jerome, just hold my hand and stuff while we're walking into dinner, and stuff like that." I told him.

"Okay, I can do that." He said as we walked out of his room to dinner. What I didn't see was his smirk as we walked into the hallway. As we were getting to the dining room, I saw Fabians door open.

"Quick, kiss me now!" I whispered to him.

He kissed me in the hallway, but it was just a really long peck. I squinted my eyes open a little, and saw Fabian standing there with a sad and angry expression on his face. Fabian hurried off to the dinning room after that. Jerome and I pulled away immediately after he walked away.

"I think its working I told him." I told him.

"Yeah, let's go to dinner, or I'll miss my food fight with Alfie, he said, as we walked hand in hand into the dinning room." He told me.

"Not tonight," I told him, "we're announcing to the house that we're dating tonight."

"Fine, let's go" He said.

As we walked into the room, everyone was staring at us surprised except for Amber and Fabian. She looked excited, while Fabian looked depressed.

"What's going on here is this part of a joke or something." Patricia said, with a expression of hurt on her face.

"No, we're dating." I told her. Everyone gasped, and put on fake happy expressions, and said, "Congrats" or "Nice for you guys". Except for Fabian, who had a forkful of food, and said, "I have to go clean up my room." He left, with everyone's eye's following him.

_ Fabian's POV_

I couldn't believe it. This was for real. Nina liked him, not me. I was ready to give up on her, when I realized something. If I loved her, I wasn't going to give up on her. I was going to prove it to her that I was the guy for her, not Jerome. I was the one for her.


	6. Chapter 6

THE CONTEST HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED, AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS….

Okay, so I've gotten tons of great reviews, and I think I got my favorite one. I actually couldn't decide between three of them, so the winners are…

TheTroopandGACFan, because it was really nice, and it made me laugh a little. I know you were nervous about it being a bad review, but guess what…..you won! Thanks so much!

The other winner is…..

Ary. She/he is an anonymous reviewer, and at first corrected me on grammar, but she/he just sent me two of the sweetest reviews ever! If you're reading this, the grammar one wasn't a big deal, it was fine, but I absolutely loved your last two reviews! They made me so happy that people liked my writing! Thanks again!

The last winner is...

Sistersrb, because it gave me a suggestion I'm going to use, and it called me an awesome writer, so thanks!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I loved all of your reviews, and if you weren't picked in this contest, I'm going to do a few more contests! Thank you all, I 3 you all! For Ary, TheTroopandGACFan, and Sistersrb just leave the personality of the character you want me to put in the story, and their purpose in the story! I 3 you all again!

~Twiners3 =)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fooled You!

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA at all!

_ Fabian's POV_

I was sitting at my desk reading my chemistry text book. Well, I really wasn't, but with Mick in the room, I couldn't just take out my notebook and start writing about ways to get back Nina! So instead, I was thinking, and mentally writing notes.

I was in mid thought when I was interrupted by Trudy's excited voice.

"Come down dearies! We have a new housemate!" Trudy called.

I didn't really want to leave my room, but I didn't want to seem rude, so I decided to go introduce myself. I walked out of my room, and saw a girl standing next to Trudy. She had long brown hair, with both wavy and straight strands in it; she had dark blue eyes, tanned, and looked about 2 inches shorter than me. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Nina in my eyes. She was wearing a simple white scoop neck tee, with denim shorts and brown sandals. She looked nice, and I was just glad she wasn't one of those girls who think that they're amazing and beautiful and has so much make-up on; you would have to scrap it off with a gardening tool to get it off. As I got closer, I saw a warm smile on her face; at least she was friendly looking.

"Hi, I'm Fabian, nice to meet you," I said, putting out my hand for her to shake it.

"Hey Fabian, I'm Ashley, nice to meet you as well," She said happily. After that everyone started making their way to the entry hall to meet the new girl. She was greeted with his' from everyone, and then she was led into the dining area by Trudy to tell us about herself. I managed to catch a glimpse of Alfie on the way in, and saw his love struck face.

"So Ashley, tell us about you," Alfie told her very sweetly, too sweetly, but I seemed to be the only one who saw, that is, besides Ashley, who blushed and smiled at him quickly before turning to everyone else.

"Well, I get good grades in school, I have a black belt in taekwondo, I love to swim, run, and I'm very flexible, and I lived in Nebraska with my two brothers and mom and dad on a farm, until a tornado destroyed everyone and everything, and my aunt and uncle sent me here," She said. Everyone really dismissed the tornado thing, and went to dinner. I did happen to notice that, sometimes Alfie would look at Ash, I got to talk to him about this I thought, but right then Nina came in, and she was looking as great as ever. She smiled at me and sat down, and asked me, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"  
>"Sure," I replied. We excused ourselves from the table and went outside.<p>

"Fabian, I need to tell you that I-," She was about to finish her sentence, until Jerome came out and called her in.

"Hope you're not making a move on my girlfriend Ratter," Jerome said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said angrily, and walked inside. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

Sorry I haven't updated in a few months! But I need new charactars! I'm gonna hold another contest, since only 1 person who won last time sent in a character, so this time you have to say the your favorite part of this story and why! Thx everyone! Xoxo


End file.
